There are known approaches to providing access to a multimedia network which utilize a centralized, fixed set-top box. Some approaches currently being explored utilize a hybrid analog-digital cable system. These approaches are disadvantageous in that they do not scale easily or support diverse applications. For example, for these approaches to add additional capability in the home, multiple set-top boxes are deployed. This results in an expensive and segregated solution to providing diverse multimedia applications.
Further, many prior art systems do not support high speed upstream traffic, and hence, are not amenable to key bidirectional services such as video teleconferencing from the home. Also, some prior art units are restricted for use with a home personal computer. As a result, these units are not amenable to non-PC applications such as alternative phone service, energy management, and home security.